Ryuga VS Nicole: A Fighting Story
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: Ryuga is going to Elmore to absorb Gumball's powers since he has Duo Uranus, but he has to fight who? An angry Nicole! Rated K plus for filences.


**Title: Ryuga VS Nicole- Fighting Story**

**Warning: Filences and Angriness**

**Well, this is my second crossover Fanfiction after **_**Ginga Meets Gumball**_**. Enjoy it.**

Ryuga is coming to Elmore. He sees a very powerful Blader here. "Heheh. They said that cat is very powerful. I will absorb your power!" Ryuga continues to walk, seeking for some preys.

In the Metal Fight Beyblade World… "GINGA! Ryuga is missing!" Kenta shouts. "It's unfortunate! Ryuga is leaving note… in his room." Ginga says. The note reads:

GINGA AND THE REST OF THE BLADERS, I AM GONE TO ELMORE TO LOOKING FOR A BLUE CAT. I WANT TO ABSORB HIS POWERS. RYUGA.

"What?! He is seeking for Gumball?" Dunamis asked. "Ow, it will be a total disaster…" Ginga poked his head. "Now let's stop him!" Ginga prepared the garage teleporter.

Unfortunately, it is not in a right condition. "Ginga! Don't say the teleporter machine is broken!" Kenta says.

Back to Elmore, Ryuga arrives in the Wattersons' house. "Hahah. Don't hide again, blue cat!" Ryuga says. "Hello, this is delivery." Ryuga called. "No, you are not a delivery." Nicole responsed. Ryuga barged in using L-Drago Destroy. "Hey! Where is your manner?" Nicole asked angrily. "Simple, Ms. Nicole. I was just searching for your son. I want to absorb his powers… No! Why I say that?" Ryuga poked his head.

"What did you want to say, I am not letting Gumball out. Get out, boy." Nicole pointed to the door. "Simple, I will just force you. Go L Drago!" Ryuga launches L-Drago Destroy. It destroys the sofa. "Okay, you have gone too far. GET OUT!" Nicole was finally outraged. Ryuga was quite surprised, but he is not very frightened. "Girl, you dare to fight the Dragon Emperor. Where is your son! I am forcing you!" Ryuga shouts back.

"Get out, you naughty Dragon Emperor!" Nicole's face was red as a tomato. "No unless you let out your son!"

CRASH! Ryuga gets kicked out. "You will suffer it later, Nicole Watterson! I will kidnap your son!" Ryuga climbs the house as he opened the door and caught Gumball. "AAAAARGH!" Gumball shouted. "Gumball? What's wrong with you?" Nicole gets in the room and she was shocked that Gumball has gone.

"Dragon Kidnapper! Free Gumball or you will suffer my wrath!" Nicole was outraged, even outraged than before. "No unless you battle with me!" Ryuga grinned. "Battle physically." Nicole says. "If you want to battle physically taste this!" Ryuga launches L-Drago Destroy. "Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring!" the Special Move blows Nicole away to the garbage bin.

"Hey, what is this smell?" Nicole realized that she is stinky now. "Hahahah! You are no match for me, Loser Nicole." Ryuga says while dropping Gumball. "AW!" Gumball shouted in pain. "What did you say?! I am a loser?!" an extremely angry Nicole walks toward Ryuga. "Hahah! Loser Nicole!" Ryuga said.

Nicole takes L-Drago Destroy and threw it to Mr. Robinson's backyard. "What are you doing? It is my precious gift…" Ryuga says. He turned mad. "Well, Nicole Watterson! You have ruined my bey of Star Fragment! Fight me or Gumball will be trapped forever!" Ryuga said.

"No prob, RYUGA!" an enraged Nicole attacks Ryuga. POW! BANG! SOCK! BAT! SLAP! Ryuga gets exhausted, and so did Nicole. Now Ryuga hung Gumball by the neck, and yet taunted Nicole again, "Grab it if you can, Loser!" Ryuga taunted. "This is the last time… You call me a LOSER!" an angry Nicole punched Ryuga, and yet Ryuga falls by a KO. Nicole flung Ryuga to the air which lands at the Fitzgerald's house roof.

"Miss! Hey, what happened to you?" Kenta asked. "I am fighting with someone just now…" Nicole looks at her body that is full of scars and wound. "Ryuga?!" Ginga asked. "He is on the Fitzgerald's roof." Gumball said.

Finally, Ginga, Kenta and Dunamis flung back to their world, bringing a wounded Ryuga.

**End of the Line**

**That is the story. I hope you enjoy it…**


End file.
